


Psycho

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Because behind every wicked man is an even wickeder woman.





	Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Bella brushed her long dark hair. It swayed back and forth; she watched it in the vanity mirror before her. Her deep brown eyes were fixed on her hair, her face expressionless. Bella just kept brushing her hair, keeping the motion going.

I looked on behind her. Bella didn’t acknowledge me, as she never did when she was focused on herself. Through our childhood days and adult nights together, I’ve learned that it is these times when Bella is scariest.

We are about to meet with the Dark Lord. Hence, all the brushing on her part and the terror on mine. It’s somewhat silly for a Death Eater to be so scared-we were, after all, supposedly fearless. But it goes without saying that we all shuttered in the presence of the Dark Lord. Regardless, he is not and has never been my biggest fear. That will always be Bella.

I’ve known for years that my eldest sister would be the greatest psycho in history. Sure, textbooks will be crammed with the Dark Lord conquest, his heritage, and his transformation. The hundreds of studies that will be done on Bellatrix Lestrange will never come close to his. And then someday, she’ll be forgotten-not as quickly as myself, of course. But one day we will both be lost in history. Nonetheless, she’ll always be the worst of us. Erasing a name doesn’t erase its past. Nothing could erase hers.

The meetings are always the same. He gives us new plans for the war, she falls over his every word. Oh, when she dotes on his intellect for coming up with such brilliant strategies, it’s almost as if Bella was the one who came up with them in the first place. It wouldn’t surprise me if that were so. After all, behind every wicked man is an even wickeder woman.

And always, no matter the plan, Bella was put in charge.

I’ve never liked the missions Greyback was assigned to, as few did. After each one he was rewarded with flesh and blood. His face would grow sickening. His eyes dance with hunger as a twisted look of mischief took over. It was a game to him, with lives as a prize. Most of us were disturbed by the fact that Greyback was in the war for the challenge and the blood, as his face reflected. I was more disturbed, however, because his face would be identical to Bella’s.

I’ve seen the Dark Lord murder on countless occasions. He’s killed to make statements for his cause, and he has killed to get rid of those standing in his way. One thing to count on is that once you face the Dark Lord with no intentions of obedience, your time in this world is not much longer. The Lord doesn’t dawdle on deaths. He does what needs to be done. And then it’s over.

But I’ve seen Bella murder too. She’d be the last person you’d ever want to be murdered by, if you had the choice. I’ve seen my sister lure her prey into battles, in which she’d easily overcome them. And then she’d torture, casting both Unforgivable curses and quick-witted taunts. If she could, I know that Bella would spend days on end doing this; looking down upon enemies, writhing in pain and begging for death. After the victim was broken, she’d finish him with the lightest flick of a wand. And then she’d cock her head back in pleasure and wild laughter. It is a sickening sight.

Bellatrix had slaughtered many, demolishing the few survivors as well. And there would be countless more deaths to come. She took away human lives without a second thought. In an instant, a life was forever lost at her feet. And she’d walk away untouched. Nothing affected her. She would kill, and her hair would continue swinging, almost in mockery of those not strong enough to rise above her. Blood was spilled and her hair never stopped its trance. Bodies crumpled to the ground, and she kept brushing her hair, back and forth. She demolished everybody she could, and she kept doing the most human things, like brushing her hair. As if she could actually be human again.The walls close in on me as I stare at her thick locks. I find myself unable to breath with the injustice of it all, but her hair never stops swaying.

“Cissy!” Bella’s sharp voice rang out. I looked up. She was done brushing her hair and now sitting a few feet from me. Her expression was annoyed. “Are you ready yet? We’ll be late for the meeting. And I have a feeling today’s meeting is important…” Her voice trailed off mysteriously.

I glanced back at her hair. It rocked back and forth ever so slightly. I sighed. “I’m just about ready. Why don’t you go down without me?”

Bella didn’t hesitate. She turned away and began walking out of the room. As she turned, her hair made a swift twist with her body, making the sway that much larger. Tears came to me eyes. “Don’t be too much longer Ciss!” She called back on her way out the door.

I sighed again, carefully dapping the tears from my eyes. It wasn’t fair. And Bella never realized how frightening she was. Which makes her impression that much more unnatural. And everybody else thought that it was the Dark Lord to fear…

Don’t waste energy cowering from the psycho who kills for power. At least he has reason. Rather, fear the psycho who kills for the sport.


End file.
